Blissful Dream
by xShine
Summary: Aizen Sousuke had come to love someone in Soul Society. He had never felt such emotion before. Slowly, he knows he has to maintain distance from her. And though she'd never know, he will always look out for her. Juushiro x Misaki x Aizen.
1. Chapter 1

xShine: I just suddenly had this writing mood. The story plot was also inspired by this song: .com/watch?v=Cfx9_H1M7wc. You should listen to it. It's very nice. Oh and, I think you'd enjoy this story more if you listened to the song while reading. So, please do! Anyway, Bleach doesn't belong to me. Enjoy this story! Btw, the start of the story starts before he betrays soul society. I haven't watched Bleach in a while. Why I decided to write about Bleach then, I don't know. Oh my, I think Aizen's fairly OOC in this one. Oh well, enjoy anyway! :)

* * *

><p>Aizen Sousuke Oneshot: Heart Rate.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Admiration is the emotion furthest from understanding.<strong>_**"**

**-Aizen Sousuke**

"Aizen-taichou!" A petite girl, with just the gorgeous blue green eyes that Aizen found so... _so enticing. _

"Hm?" He asked, longing for the girl who stood before him. He didn't understand. Why he had taken such an interest in the girl, no one knows. All he knew for sure was that all he wanted was to hold her in his arms and protect her from harm though he knew he couldn't do that. He _was_ plotting to betray the whole soul society.

**My heart, you know, when it stops****  
><strong>**I think then I would have had enough of this world**

"Are you busy tonight?" She had asked. Truth was, she admired the brown-haired, glasses-wearing captain. Slowly but surely, her admiration towards him was turning into love, "I was wondering if you wanted to go for dinner?" She asked, in a carefree way. Aizen envied how she could be laid back, without worrying about anything at the moment.

**I wouldn't have any things left undone****  
><strong>**I just want to keep smiling here beside you**

He truly wanted to go for dinner with her but it was time for him to start maintaining distance from the black-haired woman. He knew if he continued to grow attached to her, it would only end up wounding him and scarring her. It was time he started to maintain distance from her, before he falls for her even more. He smiled, his best fake smile and said, "Sorry, Misaki-chan. I can't. I have some paper work I have to do."

She looked at him suspiciously. She always saw right through him. He loved her breathless blue green coloured eyes and yet, whenever she looked at him, he would feel those very same eyes piercing and seeing right through him.

**While this chest is pounding, I want to protect you****  
><strong>**I'm fine with that as the only meaning of my existence****  
><strong>**Once more, once more, I count the same tears,****  
><strong>**And once again, we understood each other.**

"O-oh. Well, okay. See you around then, Aizen-taichou." She said, retreating. '_I mean, it's not like we were dating right? He didn't have to agree to go to dinner with me.' _And with that in mind, she started to walk away.

**My throbbing pulse conveys****  
><strong>**The overlapping sounds and the streaming emotions****  
><strong>**Let's promise not to part anymore****  
><strong>**So that you will never be lonely**

Watching her retreating figure, he had let his emotions take over as he grabbed her wrist and suddenly hugged her from behind. With a shocked gasp coming from her, she let him hold her. She felt so safe in his arms. As if he was meant to hold her. All she wanted now was to stay in his arms, letting moments pass by. There was silence. Not awkward. Comfortable silence as they each enjoyed the other's company, fully content with just holding or getting held by the significant other.

**My heart, you know, in one minute**

**It shouts, "I live" seventy times.**

She couldn't shake of the feeling that things were about to change drastically. If only she knew he was the very reason for the change that would probably change her whole life.

**But when you're here with me, it hurries a bit.**

**It shouts "I love you" a hundred and ten times**

"Actually..." Aizen started, "I just remembered I didn't need to do my paper work tonight." He smiled.

She knew where this was going, she smiled her smile, giving off light that rivalled even, the sun's, "If you don't have to then...," she started, lifting her face up to look at the captain, eye to eye, "would you like to have dinner with me?"

He gently smiled, kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'd like that."

**While this chest is pounding, I want to protect you****  
><strong>**I'm fine with that as the only meaning of my existence****  
><strong>**Once more, once more, the same feelings pile up****  
><strong>**And once again, we understood each other.**

And for once, in a long time, he felt truly happy. Like he belonged. He even thought of not going with the plan. But then, he had worked too hard to be able to just, go back.

_Gin grinned and laughed, "Little Misaki-chan, huh? Why don't you ask her to come with us, then?" _

"_No. That's too reckless. Besides, she'll be happier beside her friends. I'll just be putting her in danger she doesn't need to be in, if I ask her to come with us..." Aizen muttered, though he wouldn't admit it, he did think of that._

"_Hm, whatever you say, taichou." Gin said, walking away._

**The two of us meeting by chance****  
><strong>**If there was a reason behind it****  
><strong>**Even if I don't know if it's really fate****  
><strong>**The happiness felt still won't change**

"Aizen-taichou's.. dead." Misaki had muttered, falling to her knees, her once colourful and full of life blue green eyes that he had so, very much loved, dull and lifeless. He regretted doing this to her. He wished to hug her one last time, though just one simple hug from her was way out of his reach by now.

**Until that some day when I have stopped (existing)****  
><strong>**How much "I love you" can I say?****  
><strong>**I am grateful that you are here****  
><strong>**And for simply existing, thank you.**

He was alive. As much as she pretended to hate him, a small glimmer of hope shone through, and she couldn't help but be glad by the fact that he was alright, though, of course, she'd never admit it to anyone. What she didn't know, was that seeing him face to face again would be one of the most painful things she had to go through.

"AIZEN SOUSUKE, What is the meaning of this?" she said, crying hysterically. He had never once imagined seeing her like this, and he did not like it one bit. He promised himself that he would protect her from harm yet, he was the one inflicting it on her.

'_I'm so sorry, Misaki. Even if you don't see me, I'll always look out for you.'_

"I believe the Aizen Sousuke you're looking for..." he pauses, hoping for his voice not to show any signs of him breaking down inside, "The Aizen Sousuke you're looking for doesn't exist."

**My throbbing pulse conveys****  
><strong>**The overlapping sounds and the streaming emotions****  
><strong>**Let us promise to continue loving each other****  
><strong>**Until our heart completely** **stops beating.**

_'I love you, Misaki.'_

* * *

><p>xShine: Angst to fill the bittersweet lover's hearts. Whenever I write something, it most of the time always includes angst -.- Angst's my bitch. ;) HAHA, this was just a weird little oneshot. This was my first songfic and I just happened to think of Aizen when I heard this song. At first, I was thinking, Hisana and Byakuya but then, I didn't really know much about them, their love story and all. If you didn't like it, I'm sorry. Please don't put flames, but, put suggestions on how I can get better. Was the song right for the plot? I mean, I hope it does. I actually kinda like this one a lot. I hope you did too. Reviews are very much welcome! I don't bite... that hard. :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

xShine: This is dedicated to my best friend, Gabbey for supporting me and my fanfiction stories. You're the best. I love you (: By the way, this plot came to me while I was listening to a song. This will probably be the last chapter. I guess in the end, it's more of a Jushiro x Misaki x Aizen. This is just what the plot came to me as when I heard the song. Is Ukitake OOC? Sorry! This is my very first time writing about him. Well, hope you liked it.

* * *

><p>Blissful Dream<strong> End<strong>: Starduster. Dedicated to Gabbey!

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**Friends are a good thing, even if they tread a different path.**_**"**

**-Jūshirō Ukitake**

'_I wonder how Aizen-taichou is. Wait, I mean Aizen. Hah, I still can't believe he betrayed us. Betrayed _me._ Was I not good enough? Was everything we had...were they all just a dream? If it was, then I wished I never woke up.' _Saito Misaki thinks, lying down in the soft green grass, watching the stars and letting each moment drift by, slowly. She seemed to space out until she heared someone sit down next to her.

**In the fear that I'm not loved by you who is more precious than anyone,****  
><strong>**I escaped in a single bound to the star 10 thousand years ahead.**

"I never thought Aizen would do that." The smooth voice of the 13th division captain softly says.

"Yeah. I didn't think he'd be that stupid." She said, trying to laugh. Her voice sounded so different to her, after hearing herself cry for quite a long time.

"Are you alright, Misaki-san? You _were_ close to Aizen." He asked, concerned. Yeah, _were. _Not anymore.

**I try opening my eyelid quietly; the sea of black sky is in my face.****  
><strong>**That would flow to the horizon 100 million years ahead**.

"Yeah, thanks for your concern, Ukitake-taichou." You were grateful that he was here at the moment. Lying down in the green grass, looking at the stars, it reminded you quite a lot of what you of what you and Aizen used to do. But you were reaching your limit. You didn't know how much longer you could hold your mask up. And without noticing, a tear slowly made its way down your face. You hadn't noticed until you had felt Ukitake's warm, gentle and muscular arms holding you in place, embracing you as if there was no tomorrow.

"U-Ukitake-taichou..."

**Before my senses freeze up****  
><strong>**For the temperature of a vacuum I breathed in,****  
><strong>**Give me one my body of love.**

"Please don't cry, Misaki," he started, caressing your jet black hair, "that man... that man doesn't deserve your tears."

"Taichou!" You had said, grabbing hold of his shinigami uniform, putting down your fake mask, as you started crying silently, in the captain's arms.

"It's alright..." he would say, gently, over and over again, as he soothed and comforted you.

**Give the love at once, give the love to me, give the love please, give the love**

"Misaki..." Ukitake started, as he aligned your face with his.

"Taichou..." you said, holding your breath as he puts his face closer to yours.

He said nothing, and gave you a soft and gentle kiss, as you slowly closed your eyes. You guys stayed like that until the need to breathe had surfaced, as you reluctantly broke the kiss. Confused by the kiss, you decided to ask him, "Taichou, what... what was that for?"

He just gently smiled, leaning in to close the gap between you two until your foreheads were touching, "No reason." Though they both knew otherwise, as he heard your soft chuckle, which sounded so heavenly to him.

**On a star which the light not shines,****  
><strong>**Not to be swallowed up by the darkness,****  
><strong>**I was looking at the evening glow 10 thousand years ahead alone**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aizen's POV<strong>_

"How is she? How's Misaki?" He had asked, trying to contain himself, as he asked the Arrancar he had sent, just to see how she was doing.

"Aizen-sama, she seems to be alright. I saw her in the hands of a man with long white hair."

'_Impossible! Ukitake?' _ Aizen had practically shouted in his mind, "Okay. Thanks for your trouble. You are dismissed." He says, brushing off said arrancar.

"Hai, Aizen-sama." The arrancar had said once more, then walked out the door.

**I'm sure I'll do nothing but drift together with this space dust forever.****  
><strong>**Before disappearing into nothing in**** that way, please...**

'Misaki...am I gonna be just another forgotten thought, in the end?' he thinks, as he dropped by to see her too.

It pained him to see her, in another man's arms and yet, he couldn't help but be happy that she was alright.

**Give the love at once, give the love to me, give the love please, give the love**

_'I guess it's better that you forget me, than suffering alone. Move on... Ukitake's a good man. He'll take care of you.__But please, don't forget me like how, I'll never forget you. This is goodbye isn't it? It was nice while it lasted. That blissful dream, that is.'_

**Give the love...**

* * *

><p>xShine: I hope you liked the second and probably, last chapter in blissful dream! I rushed this, for some reason. I hope you still enjoyed it! You too, Gabbey!<p> 


End file.
